There is considerable art relative to the art of dispensing web material such as paper towels from a roll of paper. Ideally such devices not only dispense the paper towel when a roll containing the paper towel is pulled but also cut the paper towel to provide discrete portions.
As paper towels have become thinner it has been found advantageous to increase the feel of bulkiness of such materials by folding longitudinally the paper towel. Also the folds which give a pleated effect provide greater strength to the towel to thereby resist breaking or tearing when the paper towel is pulled.
Therefore the object of the invention relates to the technical sector of devices to dispense wiping materials which may be fabricated of paper, cotton, wool, non-woven and other types.
According to the basic patent application FR 89.03416 and the aforementioned copending U.S. patent and patent applications, the cutting device consists of two interacting metal blades with an elastical mount between two pairs of edge facing toothed drive wheels. The to-be-dispensed web wiping material is dispensed between the edges of wheels of one set as said wheels are rotated while the other set meshes to provide synchronized movement. As said wheels are rotated the blades are arcuately moved and gradually superimposed. The blades are in contact and pressure when in a position substantially parallel to the rotation shafts of the pairs of toothed wheels throughout the cut by shearing the previously folded strip of web-material payed between the said pairs of toothed wheels. The wheels are driven by manual pulling on the strip of web material projecting below from the unit.
Unfortunately with such a device, some premature tearing occurs and/or jamming of the cutting blades if the web material is tugged too gently. To overcome the jam it is frequently necessary to pull very forcefully thereby increasing the likelihood of a tear.
At the end of the pulling step, the pairs of toothed wheels return to their idle position after the cutting step. However, if the web material has been torn, the end of this web material be in the device and not readily accessible for the next pulling step.